The embodiments herein relate generally to pipelines for transporting fluids.
Metallic pipelines are used to gather, transport, and deliver fluids for many purposes. In-Line Inspection (ILI) often employs Magnetic Flux Leakage (MFL) technologies in order to identify and map pipeline anomalies. These ILI and MFL technologies continue to advance and have been the preferred pipeline assessment tool for many years.
Several pipeline identification and positioning systems are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 20010029989, which includes a plurality of marker coupons disposed throughout the pipe to provide identification information. However, this is disadvantageous because the coupons are spread throughout the pipe instead of being organized together at a single location. This is inefficient and increases the time necessary for the user to gather all of the information from the coupons. In addition, the existence of coupons located throughout many different locations on the pipeline may interfere with the in-line inspection tool's ability to accurately read the pipe.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a pipeline identification and calibration apparatus that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a device which would be affixed to the inside or outside of any pipe or pipeline element that will communicate to ILI-MFL devices, and provide a multi-dimensional calibration basis to ILI-MFL devices, while also providing a sacrificial or protective medium to help diminish internal corrosion.